


She won't

by Gone_with_a_thought



Category: The Scarlet Letter - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_with_a_thought/pseuds/Gone_with_a_thought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would take all the hate, the slurs and sidelong looks. She would be the pariah they wanted, as long as she could love the tiny life that now defined her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She won't

“A”. That letter seemed to haunt Hester everywhere she went. Including now, where the accursed letter was spray painted on the sides and hood of her previously spotless car. 

The scarlet paint contrasted horribly with white paint of her tiny Ford. The offending letters dripped strands of bloody tears down the front and onto the concrete of her driveway.

Shock coursed through her frozen body, before the anguish and embarrassment settled in. The emotions crawled beneath her pale skin like ants, raising goosebumps and causing traitorous tears to well up in her hard, violet eyes. 

Refusing to let them fall, Hester shook her head, her black hair catching in the dim sunlight. Climbing into her vandalized car, blurry eyed and quivering she drove to school. 

This wasn't new, it wasn't shocking, she dare say - it was expected. She was a pariah, an outcast, someone who is not worth a smile but easy to hate. 

People who thought they knew, who thought they understood, cast their judgment. Spread it through the air like cheap perfume or better yet, a plague that took instantly to every mindless body that was herded through the halls. 

It didn't matter though. Not really. Everyone had crosses to bear, and if hers was the tiny bump forming in place of her tummy, then so be it. She would take all the hate, the slurs and sidelong looks. She would be the pariah they wanted, as long as she could love the tiny life that now defined her. 

Parking in her usual spot, Hester checked her make up. Though the scarlet letter shamed her more than anything else in this world, she would never let her persecutors know that. 

Putting on her brave face and steeling herself, Hester took a deep breath, stepped out of her disgraced car, and walked into the school.


End file.
